Nombres
by alquimista-otaku
Summary: La manera en la pronuncias el nombre de una persona puede demostrar mas de lo que crees. Fanfic Sakamutsu


Hola *w* hace mucho tiempo que no escribo de ellos (ni de Gintama) xD pero no por eso penséis que los pienso abandonar, seguiré escribiendo mientras que me llegue la inspiración lo que pasa es que a veces ella prefiere aparecer para otros animes así que intentare que aparezca para Gintama *w* además de que estoy bastante contenta porque este es mi fanfic numero cincuenta *w* y me sorprende haber escrito tanto :) bueno no os molesto mas y os dejo leer tranquilos~~

Gintama no me pertenece da igual lo mucho que lo intente xD

* * *

 **Nombres**

Ellos se tenían una confianza plena, además de por sus acciones con el otro y la seguridad de conseguir lo que se proponían cuando estaban juntos los demás lo notaban por la forma en la que se llamaban. Quizás tuvo que ver la forma en la que se conocieron, Mutsu siendo la orgullosa hija de un gran pirata y Sakamoto pasando a formar parte de los prisioneros, si se hubieran conocido de una forma normal quizás se tratarían con mas respeto, o tal vez no porque sus personalidades no eran del todo normales. Aunque la chica dijera lo contrario se sentía en deuda con el moreno por haberle enseñado un estilo de vida diferente a la que conocia, por lo que da igual las veces que le salvara de algún aprieto en el que el mismo se metía ella seguía creyendo que le debía una y el lo sabia e intentaba convencerla de lo contrario pero ella era testaruda y nunca le haría caso en ese tema. La tripulación del Kaientai siempre hacia apuestas sobre que acabarían juntos o cosas por el estilo pues era algo inevitable ante el hecho de que no usaban sufijos para hablarse entre ellos, Mutsu lo llamaba como quería entre toda su gran variedad de insultos hacia el moreno y Sakamoto solo reía ante ello y pronunciaba su nombre con un tono que hasta a la tripulación le resultaba incómodo pero ellos parecían no darse cuenta de ello o simplemente no querían verlo, la presión de echar a perder una amistad de tantos años seguro que acobardaría hasta al mas valiente y por eso la tripulación no podía evitar mirarlos con un poco de lástima, aun si sus sentimientos llegaran a ser mutuos ninguno se atrevería a dar el paso.

\- Mutsu hay un papel que necesito que revises así que ven conmigo - pidió Sakamoto muy serio

La chica lo miro con mala cara pues estaba ocupada revisando una nueva mercancía pero solo suspiro y siguió al chico con mala cara. Cuando entraron en una habitación la chica pudo notar como Sakamoto cerraba la puerta con llave y se acercaba a ella para abrazarla, lo cual solo logro molestarla aun mas.

\- ¿Me llamaste para esto? - pregunto la chica de mal humor

\- Necesitaba que Mutsu recargue mi energía - explico Sakamoto sonriendo

\- ¿Quieres que te recargue la energía con mis puños? Estoy realmente ocupada como para tener que aguantar tus tonterías - dijo Mutsu de forma fría

\- No eres nada cariñosa Mutsu - añadió Sakamoto haciendo un mohín

La chica empezó a contar hasta diez para no golpear a su pareja. No hacia mucho que comenzaron ese tipo de relación pero desde entonces el chico solo lograba estar aun mas insoportable de lo normal, ella le pidió que mantuvieran la relación en secreto para no sentirse incómoda ante las miradas de la tripulación pero si el chico seguía llamándola con escusas tontas para poder estar a solas se iría todo por la borda.

\- Si no quieres nada importante me voy - dijo la chica molesta

\- A veces creo que solo estas conmigo por que crees deberme una - añadió Sakamoto muy serio sorprendiendo a la chica

Mutsu lo miro sorprendida pues no creía lo que escuchaba.

\- ¿De verdad crees eso de mi? - pregunto ella sintiéndose herida por lo que el chico dijo

\- Ya no se que creer Mutsu - añadió Sakamoto mientras la miraba fijamente atento a cualquier reacción por parte de ella

Mutsu no sabia como explicar las cosas así que lo hizo de la mejor manera que pudo, lo golpeo en la cabeza.

\- ¿Que haces? - pregunto el chico molesto al ser golpeado sin razón alguna

\- Idiota yo nunca saldría con alguien solo porque le debo una, no estaría con alguien por quien no sintiera nada - confeso la chica avergonzada y sintiendo como el color subía a sus mejillas

\- ¿Entonces porque estas tan agresiva? - pregunto Sakamoto aun sin lograr asimilar las palabras de la chica

\- Me llamaste en una hora doce veces para que te ayudara con cualquier escusa y por eso no logre avanzar nada con mi trabajo - respondió ella recordando lo molesto que se comporto el capitán

\- No sabia que fueron tantas veces - dijo el moreno sorprendido de que la chica llevara la cuenta

\- Idiota si quieres pasar tiempo conmigo hazlo un día libre pero no cuando tenemos toneladas de mercancía por entregar - añadió Mutsu sin darse cuenta de lo que sus palabras ocasionarían

Sakamoto sonrió seductoramente y la chica cayó en la cuenta de lo que acababa de decir

\- ¿Eso significa que quieres una cita conmigo Mutsu? No sabia que querías pasar tiempo conmigo tan desesperadamente - dijo Sakamoto con una gran sonrisa

Y la chica harta de perder tiempo decidió seguirle el juego al moreno.

\- Hay muchas cosas que no sabes sobre mi Tatsuma pero si te portas bien puede que te las enseñe - añadió Mutsu acercándose al moreno hasta dejar sus labios a centímetros

Sakamoto tenia los ojos como platos y no creía lo que sucedía, Mutsu estaba dando el primer paso despues de mucho tiempo y encima lo llamo Tatsuma y eso le encanto así que sin esperar mas el chico junto sus labios con los de Mutsu y la agarro de la cintura para atraerla mas a el. A Sakamoto le encantaba que ella le mostrara partes suyas que aun no conocia y esperaba algún día poder decir orgulloso que sabia absolutamente todo de la chica puesto que ella ya lo sabia todo de el. Por su parte Mutsu pensaba que si el chico seguía tratándola de esa manera tan dulce acabaría derritiéndose pero eso nunca lo diría en voz alta, despues de todo ella tenia una reputación que mantener y su orgullo no se lo permitiría.

 **FIN**

* * *

Espero que os gustara *^* como siempre si me dejáis reviews yo los leeré y respondere encantada :) eso es todo bye~~


End file.
